All Tied Up With a Bow
by theMENTALalchemist
Summary: Axel has trouble deciding what to get Roxas for Valentines Day, and Marluxia tries to "help" him. Shounen-ai, one-shot.


Axel sighed deeply, sinking down into his seat farther. It was that day again; Valentines Day. A day Axel had hated for years. That is, until Roxas had come to the Organization. Axel fell in love with Roxas the moment his green eyes met Roxas's blue orbs, but it had taken Roxas time to accept their relationship.

Axel had been pondering what to get Roxas all week, but had come up with absolutely nothing. He didn't want to give the boy chocolates or candy, he wanted to give his lover something special. Something you couldn't buy in a store.

The redhead was about to sigh again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Marluxia standing behind him with that same old creepy look on his face.

"Dammit, Marluxia," He hissed, standing up from his seat on the couch. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Axel," the pink-haired man replied. "Something seemed to be bothering you. I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help."

"No," Axel replied bluntly. "Now leave."

"Oh, come now, Ax," The Graceful Assassin purred, placing a hand on Axel's shoulder again. "There must be something I can do."

"Let me think," Number VIII said sarcastically as he brushed Number XI's hand off him. "Nope, nothing comes to mind. So sorry."

"You may not have anything in mind, but I sure do."

Within moments, Marluxia had Axel pinned on the couch and had begun to unzip both of their cloaks.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway and a short blonde stepped into the room.

"Axel," he called out as he walked to the center of the room. "Are you here?" He walked closer to the couch and looked around the other side. There, innocent eyes gazed upon what looked like Axel practically shoving his tongue down Marluxia's throat. Their cloaks were half off their bodies and their bare chests were pressed together.

"Shit," the redhead murmured as he saw tears welling up in the corners of the blonde's blue eyes. He then felt tears welling up in his own eyes.

The blonde turned tail and ran his heavy sobs echoing in Axel's head even after the blue-eyed cutie was long gone.

"Get off me, man-bitch," he growled, referring to Marluxia, who remained on top of him. He pushed the pink-haired man to the floor and zipped up his cloak.

"But we're not done here, Axel," Marluxia said as he got to his feet, his black cloak falling around him to reveal pink boxers.

Sticking his middle finger in the air, Axel yelled, "Fuck off, man-whore," before running after his lover. He left Marluxia half-naked in the room, his jaw dropped to the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roxas slowly lifted his face from a tear-soaked pillow after hearing a knock at his door. "C-come in," he stammered, wiping off his face as best he could.

Axel entered the room, wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. A big red bow was tied around his middle, and a smaller one was stuck on top of his spiky red hair. Roxas immediately thought about how Axel's shirt brought out his beautiful green eyes, but then reminded himself about how much he hated the redhead.

"What the hell do you want, cheater," Roxas remarked.

The blonde's words stung Axel. He opened his mouth to say, "I'm sorry," but decided to start differently.

"All week, I've been thinking about what to get you for Valentines Day," he began. "I didn't want to get you something store-bought. I thought about making a cake or something, but then reminded myself of what happened last time I tried cooking. So in the end, I came up with nothing. But when I saw you crying a few moments, I had an idea of what to get you."

Number VIII approached the blonde, who just stared intently at him.

"And?" Roxas asked. "What did you come up with?"

"This Valentines Day…" Axel said softly, getting down on his knees and holding Roxas's hands in his own. "I'm all yours. I'm your present this year, so, go ahead, untie the bow."

Roxas's scowl soon turned to a smile. He pulled the red bow off Axel's waist and replaced it with his arms. "I love you," he said, burying his face in Axel's chest. "I love you so much."

Axel teared up bit. "That's all I've ever wanted to hear."

Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas softly. Roxas kissed back. After a moment, they broke apart and simply held each other.

The redhead leaned down again and kissed the blonde's forehead. "I love you too," he whispered. "Happy Valentines Day."


End file.
